Do I Look Like I Enjoyed That?
by Theadosia57
Summary: Bella is hurt, Jake's a moron and Charlie finally opens his eyes. The kiss and hand breaking event as seen through Bella, Charlie and Sam's eyes. One-Shot. Multi P.O.V Eclipse AU (Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda story)


**A/N: I don't want anyone to think I took the subject matter lightly, but Jacob was never going to sexually abuse her. He just didn't think full stop! Remember he's a child in a man's body. This was always a game to him and Bella was the prize, pity he didn't see,** **she** **wasn't playing the game.**

Bella's P O V.

I was so mad, he had to take me home after I stormed off the beach. Because I have broken my hand punching his stupid face and couldn't drive. The only one hurt as usual was me, goddamn it. He was smiling and acting like the total ass he was. I had struggled, and he felt nothing. I had punched, kicked and bitten his lip and nothing, shit I might as well not have been there for all the attention Jake paid to me.

That's not love as he professes or consensual, I clearly was saying no and he knows it. If I ever had any budding feelings for the boy I used to know they died as he forced that kiss on me. His 6 foot 7 inches to my 5 foot 4 inches, made it impossible to get away. Was I really sending him that badly mixed up signals?

Maybe before Edward came back my feelings were a little warmer to him but, hell I don't remember anything that clearly from those months, seeing as I was plainly distraught about the love of my existence leaving me. I was so busy trying to get a hallucination to talk to me. Shit and I thought I had gone mad back then! Maybe it was catching. So if he thought I was coming on to him during those months, hells teeth! He must be really delusional.

Anyway back to the point in hand, that bloody kiss! Christ at one point he lifted me off my feet by my arms. I know that because they are aching along with my hand, because of his too tight a grip. My lip inside my mouth is bust open because of the force of his assault, split against my own teeth, yes assault because what else would you call it. There was no love in that scene on the beach no matter how much he pretends there was. Neither from me or him as it happens.

He's been telling me for weeks that it's Edward who will hurt me and then he goes and does it himself. I can now feel the fingerprints on the back of my neck where he forcibly held my head still as if he knew I would fight him. I catch him looking at me in my peripheral vision and I know he's talking but I completely block him out. He is actually beginning to realise something is wrong, well good. Typical boy take what you want and damn the consequences, well not this time.

As soon as the truck stops at Charlie's I rush into the house, my dad's there and seems surprised I'm back so soon. Then he see's my hand, "What have you done now Kiddo?" I just point at Jake, my hand is shaking badly, more with anger than pain. Charlie sees it and he looks taken aback. "Jake son, how did she hurt her hand?". I actually gag at the word son, his pseudo-son just attacked me.

"Charlie, she punched me, but you know Bella, ending up hurting herself more" he laughed at my expense, with my father. "Tell him why! Tell him what made me punch you asshole!" I spat, "Whoa! Bells?" Charlie says, looking between us. "I kissed her that's all! and she freaked out and punched me!" he's still smiling and laughing but Charlie is looking at me. "That's all huh? Then why exactly does my daughter look distraught Jacob?".

"She said she didn't want me to kiss her, only him!" he huffed. "But you went ahead anyway! Didn't you Jacob?" asked Charlie. "Yeah" he was starting to look nervous and Charlie was sounding more and more like the Chief now. "Sit down now Jacob, if you value your life" Charlie growled at him and Jake dropped onto a kitchen chair.

"Bella, are you hurt anywhere else?" I nod, "Can you show me?" he blanches slightly, I nod once again and unbutton the shirt I was wearing, thankfully over a tank. The bruising on my arms is red and angry since it's so new. But it's unmistakably handprints. Charlie is turning a little purple with rage, but says "Anywhere else?" I lift my hair off my neck and he can clearly see the marks there as well. Lastly, I pull my lip down and they can both see the gash as it's about an inch long and still slightly bleeding.

"Bella? I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, you know that!" Jake begs me as he sees the damage he has done for the first time and now knows, I was not actually reciprocating on the beach. "Do I Jacob? That's bullshit! You forced yourself on me and you knew I didn't want it!" I yelled.

"Enough! Hands behind your back Jake! I have to take you in" Charlie now had his handcuffs out and Jake looked confused, "What do you mean? Charlie, you know me I didn't do it on purpose!" But by now Charlie is reading him his rights and tells me to get in the front of the cruiser as he puts Jake in the back. He radio's to the station asking for Dr Cullen to be called to attend an assault victim, as well as an officer from the reservation to collect one Jacob Black.

Jake pales in the back seat as the magnitude of what has happened sets in, because he just couldn't take no for an answer. When we reach the station he is immediately put in a holding cell. Carlisle arrives ten minutes later and hisses when he sees me. I explain what happen as he photographs and collates the evidence. I plead with him to warn Edward to do nothing and let my father deal with it legally.

Charlie's P O V

I know this next call will not be pleasant but pick up the phone to call Billy. It goes a little better than expected and Billy is mortified Jake would be so callous toward Bella and ignore her feelings to get his own way. He assures me that Jake will not get off lightly for this, it goes against everything he and Sarah taught him.

When Carlisle is finished he tells me he'll take Bella to his place and leave her in Esme's care, as he's sure she needs a woman to talk too. I agree, as this is so out with my capacity as a parent and I ask him "Edward won't do anything stupid, will he Carlisle?" I don't want to have to arrest him as well. Carlisle assures me although he'll be angry he will respect the law.

I know because Jacob is only sixteen and that it happened on the rez that he will not be charged for much more than a minor assault. Deep down I know he never intended to take it further and by the sounds of his sobbing coming from my cells, he is beginning to realise his actions today will be long lasting. He has lost way more than he gained, Bella's friendship, my trust, his family and peers respect. All for a kiss, what a foolish child he really is.

But I make it known that he is to be confined to the reservation and not allowed to come to Forks for any reason. I will not have my daughter upset by seeing him hanging around. This will be a hard lesson for Jake, permanently on his record. But he had to learn, he just can't take what he wants because he wants it. Life always has consequences and eventually they catch up with you.

I blame myself for not paying more attention, knowing Bella only felt a close friendship for Jake, but that he always wanted more. But I never thought he would force himself on her. Just seeing it as healthy competition for Edward and thinking there would be no harm in it!

Sam's P O V

I arrive at the station with Billy and the Rez Officer, to collect Jake. He should be thankful he was being dealt with by Charlie and the humans, the vampire response would not have been so lenient, that damn fool nearly caused a war. I will be having him under a permanent Alpha command, he will be unable to talk about, or while phased as a wolf think about Bella Swan. He will practically be ignored by the rest of the pack, they are so angry that he would force himself on her, or any woman for that matter. Leah is being especially cruel and devious in her thinking up acts of punishment.

This is supposed to be the next Alpha of the pack and Chief of the tribe, god help us all. He is way too young and obviously immature to handle this role. He has a lot of growing up to do and I'm not sure he'll make it, he's almost as hot-headed as Paul. Act first, think later that's their motto. Those two are destined to die young because of their own stupidity and inability to see they don't know it all and never will. Now I'll have to speak to Dr Cullen to ensure the treaty is still intact, because of that deluded idiot.

God I wish sometimes, I was just an ordinary guy!


End file.
